


Bruises

by Cuillere



Series: 15 days of Hurt and Comfort Kylo (Tumblr, @hurtkylofest) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LFF Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: Hux finds out that Ren is actually hurt by Snoke during their “meditations”





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of @hurtkylofest , the prompt I used was Bruises, and I took it as a title :)
> 
> It’s longer than yesterday, which I think is great :) Especially since today’s the day when everything starts being a trouble for my writing time ^^’

Hux had had an early shift for the last few days. When 1000 arrived, he luckily had nothing immediate to take care of and left the bridge to get a tea.  
As he was getting back to his chambers - his datapad in one hand and his tea in the other - he stopped suddenly and casually went back to the door he had just passed. What he saw confirmed his impression. Lord Ren was standing on his own in a meeting room, turned to the bay. He looked like he was brooding.  
Hux could have gone past and ignore the sight, but he didn’t really want to ignore the occasion that was given to him. After all, he was off-duty.

“Lord Ren,” he greeted, entering the room.

He certainly didn’t expect Ren to be happy about his presence, but he still expected an acknowledgment - at least a huff, signaling that he had been heard. But Ren stayed completely silent, and completely still.  
Hux squinted, despite himself annoyed at Ren for ignoring him. Maybe he was testing his reaction to it, maybe that was one of his new games. He shouldn’t let it attain him too much.

“I see you’re admiring the view,” he tempted, half hoping for Ren to come back at him with a snarky remark about minding his own business. But once again, nothing happened.

Hux kept stepping closer, steadily.

“Are you attracted to it because of the immensity of the void or because of the chaos it displays?” That was a real question, that he had not actually intended to ask out loud.

Hux was about to turn to the bay next to Ren, but couldn’t help a glimpse of Ren before turning. Once again, he stopped suddenly in his movement and slowly rounded back to Ren, eyes wide.  
He had not imagined the shade of purple he could now see properly on the other man’s neck. And it was definitely not a love mark.  
Hux felt his blood grow cold and his mouth go dry. He had a flash of his younger self, examining closely a mirror. He did not like Ren the least, but for all his hatred, he could not help but feel connected to him in this instant.

It was not long for Hux to regain his full composure. He turned away from Ren, getting rid of his tea and datapad on one of the tables and went to close and lock the door.  
He then grabbed the medkit that was displayed on his left and went back to Ren, bringing a chair for him to sit on.  
The latter had merely turned his head in Hux’s direction and Hux could imagine him puzzled. Seeing that Ren wouldn’t sit by himself, and not wanting to push him into anything, Hux swallowed a sigh and gestured to the mask.  
Ren didn’t move immediately and Hux could see him hesitating. He did understand his reservations but kept his gaze intent. He had no intention of leaving Ren be.  
Ren finally put his hands up to take his mask off. At least, he wouldn’t have to worry too much about what other could see, Hux thought. When his mask was dealt with, Ren mechanically took off his robes, keeping his eyes to the ground but his back straight.  
Nearly all of Ren’s skin was starting to bruise, and most of the marks were indistinguishable from the others.  
Hux had known that Snoke was not nice to Ren, but he had imagined it to be a more subtle torture. Of course, the beating did not exclude psychological tortures, and Hux was now all the more convinced that Snoke inflicted some of these to Ren.  
He sighed and got to work.  
He dutifully ignored the sobs and tears from Kylo, but took promptly into account his groans and winces.  
He softly applied bacta wherever the skin was damaged. It turned out to be most of Ren’s left side and his right arm and shoulder.

He was barely done that Kylo put his arms around him. Hux froze. He just didn’t know how to react to such a display of gratitude. He usually accepted gratitude with a graceful nod or dismissed it. He settled for clarifying the situation.

“This doesn’t change anything.”

Ren didn’t react but nodded to him when he finally let go, understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
